Fun with Teme and Dobe
by U. Scheherazade
Summary: naruto Drabbles, main Characters are Sasuke and Naruto.NOT YIAO.don't own naruto
1. Fav pairing

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

Sasuke got an internet for Christmas so he and Naruto were checking it out.

He was unhappy. The popularity polls were finally in and he won as favorite character!

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Guess who the most popular character is!" Naruto shouted while waving the packet in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke sighed, "Me."

"Like I care, I have the most fan-girls," Naruto responded smugly.

Sasuke scrolled down and flipped to that section of the polls, "Actually Gaara and me won that."

"Most powerful?"

"Sorry, that's Me."

"Creepiest?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Shino and Orochimaru."

"Did I win anything?" Naruto asked while ripping the packet out of the fox-boy's hand.

"Poor poor naruto didn't win any-"

Naruto cut him off saying "Bet I did"

"Its something stupid"

"Look my name"

"FAVORITE PAIRING: SASUKE AND NARUTO"

"Never mind about my brother I will kill this person'

Never mind about Hokage I'll kill him.


	2. Sasuke's dead

Don't own Naruto

Kakashi was on his way to the mission brige when heard someone was crying. He neared to a narrow passage in between two buildings. He was surprised to see Naruto sitting on the ground, sobbing loudly while burying his face onto his knees.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" A sign of concern showed on the man's face.

"He's dead …. Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi lifted up his eyebrows. "Who's dead?"

"Sasuke …"

That caught Kakashi by surprise. Big surprise. "B-but … Why? When? How?"

"Yesterday food poisioning Naruto answered between his sobbing. "He ate my leftover pizza he found somewhere around my house. That damn piece of pizza must have expired a long time ago. I've promised myself I will always keep my house cleaned after this."

Kakashi felt his heart was about to explode. "Are you sure about this, Naruto? Where's his dead body, then? Have you told anyone?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've buried him in the woods. I didn't tell anybody yet …"

Sakura came and said "What happened?"

Kakashi replied "Sasuke's dead'

Sakura started crying

Ino came

'Whats wrong?'

'"Sasuke 's dead!!!!"

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Sasuke came

"What happened?"

"Sasuke's dead"

"Idiots"

_"Hey! Wait the sec…!"_ Kakashi realized something. "Uchiha Sasuke's not an idiot who can't tell if the food had spoilt …"

"Who said it was that bastard?" Naruto glared at his sensei. "Did I ever tell you I named my monkey, Sasuke?"

Kakashi fainted.

Naruto had to go to the hospital

-------------------------

Aurthor's note

You know what happened or do you


	3. Hero

The Hero project

Don't own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had a idea in which he had team & write the meanings of Hero.Team 7 worked on it for an hour.Then he collected it.

_My favorite superheroes is Superman, . _

_Some of them possess the power to fly , the power to blow up a mountain into dust, fighting the bad guys, and most importantly they wear such an awesome costumes. _

_These superheroes have their own fans and were given honors to be an idol for some communities and fanclubs. If I were to chose which superhero I want to be, I then would choose Spiderman because I can get bigger !!! And become hokage. I kept on training and training everyday.-Naruto_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hero by Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hero is another word for avenger.A hero is a person who kills the bad guy and show no mercy._

_They are top in everything and has a stupid sidekick._

( he spent the rest of the time drawing Itachi being killed)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hero_

_Sakura_

_Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun_


	4. How you remind me of

How You remind me of

Don't Own Naruto

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke;Naruto you remind me of something

naruto:Bet its something noble

Sasuke:Can't remember

Naruto:A Fox

Sasuke:No

Naruto:A Lion

Sasuke :No

Naruto:Tiger

Sasuke;No

Naruto:Dragon

Sasuke:I remember now

Naruto:What

Sasuke;My Butter

Naruto:WTF

Sasuke:Well the its the same color as your hair and its Orange and Blue.

Naruto;What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Sasuke's problem

Sasuke has a problem.

He doesn't think he has a problem, but he does. And that problem is his superiority complex. He feels that he either is, or should be, better than everyone else in the entire world. Now, some people may call this a good thing that he has high enough self-esteem to believe in himself so strongly, but opinions as such could get him into trouble occasionally.

Sasuke believes he's better than his teacher, Kakashi. On his very first day, before he was even a genin, he was positive that he could take on a mighty jounin all by himself while doubting the skills of his teacher. Sasuke also knows that he is a true member of the Uchiha clan with a REAL Sharingan… TWO real Sharingans.

Sasuke believes he's better than his teammate, Sakura. He finds her to be positively obnoxious and doesn't think she can really ever achieve at reaching even the chuunin level. He thinks she's always holding him back and, even though he's sort of right, he knows he's better.

Sasuke believes he's better than his rival, Gaara. He didn't mind keeping Gaara waiting for a ridiculously long time. Screw Gaara. Sasuke KNOWS he's better than Gaara. He knew that if he just put in a little bit of effort and used his brand new moves that he had just learned, he could easily put Gaara away while other people could never even touch him.

Sasuke believes he's better than his other rival, Rock Lee. He knows that he was able to learn the attacks in a month that Rock Lee took years to learn. Lee managed to catch him off guard that one time, but everyone knows that Sasuke was just letting him get the best of him so that he could copy all of Lee's moves with his Sharingan. Also, Sasuke could defeat Gaara and send him into a state of instability, whereas Lee could not.

Sasuke believes he's better than another one of his rivals, Neji. He doesn't give Neji the time of day. He doesn't deserve it. He's not worthy. Neji isn't even good enough on Sasuke's scale to even have the honor of learning his name.

Sasuke believes he's better than his enemy, Orochimaru. Little did Orochimaru know, but Sasuke just gained power from Orochimaru's stupid experiments and curses. Sasuke knows that he'll just get all he can from Orochimaru and then defeat him. It may hurt, but not that much.

Sasuke believes he's better than his brother, Itachi. After only a few months of training, Sasuke felt that he was ready to take on his infamous brother, the one who killed the entire clan of legendary Uchihas. He knows that Itachi is weak, because only someone so weak would have to kill other weak people in order to prove to himself that he is strong.

Sasuke believes he's better than the entire pre-genin class. Three-men teams? That just slows him down. Sasuke felt that he should get a team all to himself with a one-on-one teaching sessions with a jounin. He doesn't talk to any of them during class. He sits by himself. They're below him. He graduated at the top of his class. He doesn't think he's better than them, he is.

Sasuke believes he's better than the entire pre-chuunin group. All of the genins who wished to be chuunins were below Sasuke. It was easy to see that during the two different tournaments that were conducted. Absolutely no one was up to par with Sasuke. And all the spectators were dying to see him fight. He figured he'd show up late just to hype the crowd up and prove to Gaara that no one was on HIS side.

Sasuke believes he's better than his teammate and rival, Naruto. He believes that…

"No." said Sasuke. "I don't BELIEVE I'm better than Naruto. I AM better than Naruto. Why? I just am."

In short, Sasuke knows that he is better than everyone else. Unfortunately, this makes him extremely cocky during battle, which makes him very sad when he loses. Very sad. Then he falls into his inferiority complex. But we'll cover that complex another day.


	6. concentrate

Don't own Naruto.Sorry to break the bad news

Naruto was on a mission.To buy orange juice!!!!

They walked to the store.

They spotted a bottles of orange juice

Naruto stared at it

"Dobe what are you doing"Sasuke asked

"Well the bottle says concentrate"

"Just following directions"


	7. Happy ending?

Sakura, princess, was more than slightly annoyed.

God, of _course_ she had the luck to be born into a family that had traded her to a witch because they wanted some stinking _cabbages_. And then _of course_ said witch had decided that she had to stay locked up in a tower for the rest of her life, lest any other being see her loveliness.

And to make matters worse, she hadn't had a hair cut in _years_.This was most displeasing.

. "HELLO?!" She screamed, "IS THERE ANYONE IN THE BLEEDING FOREST WHO'LL HELP ME?!"

Unknown to our fair maiden, a handsome prince was hiding behind one of the tall oak trees, watching her every move.

"Wow, she's hot," murmured Naruto, his foxy blue eyes fixated on Sakura's face.

"Hn. Can we go now?" Sasuke grumbled impatiently. Honestly, he was getting tired of all this 'saving the maiden' business. Why couldn't they bleeding save themselves for once?And he just got rid or a princess.

Naruto, apparently not noticing his friend's obvious annoyance, grabbed Sasuke's arm and started dragging him towards the girl's tower. "Hello fair maiden!" Naruto called cheerfully, "We have come to save you!"

Sakura, ecstatic that someone had finally come to save her, clapped her hands gleefully and did a small victory dance. "Great!" She cried cheerfully, "Do you have a ladder on you then?"

Sasuke frowned, "I don't even want to be here."

"Some knight you are," Naruto snapped, turning back to Sakura he called, "Fear not! I shall have a ladder made for you by my lackey!"

"Like _hell_," Sasuke growled.

"Wait, you mean you're the prince?!" Sakura suddenly sounded horrified.

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed, puffing out his chest.

Sakura was quiet for a second, "Who's that guys behind you?" She pointed at Sasuke, who was frowning thoughtfully at what had to be the tallest tree in the forest.

"Oh, him? That's Sasuke-teme."

He's a kn-

"I quit"

"…_fine_. He's my _traveling companion_." Naruto said, with an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"…Are you SURE he's not the prince?" Sakura yelled back hopefully.

Naruto frowned. First they had to get the princess down! "Hey, we don't have a ladder, but I think that we could climb up there. Do you have a rope or something?"

"If I had a rope I'd have left this dump _ages_ ago." Sakura hollered indignantly. Sasuke's respect for the young woman grew slightly. At least she wasn't quiet as useless as the others. He supposed he could make an exception this one time and help Naruto to rescue her.

"What about your hair? Could we climb up your hair?" Naruto yelled up to her.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sakura screeched,

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke yelled, "So cut it off, tie it into a rope and climb down."

Gulping, she reached for the kitchen knife.

Down on the ground, Naruto and Sasuke listened to the quiet sawing sounds as Sakura cut through her hair.

Dramatic bit over, the duo exchanged satisfied looks. Now all she had to do was climb down.

They had forgotten, of course, just how much hair she had.

Three hours later, when Sakura had finally finished braiding it, she started to climb down. She was afraid of heights, but continued her descent at a slow, carefully steady pace, her eyes shut tightly.

They were all utterly unprepared for the window ledge snapping off.

Tumbling head over heals, Sakura landed on the back of Naruto's horse. It jumped, neighed, crashed into the wall, and sent Naruto flying into a tree.

Relatively unhurt, Sakura clambered to her feet and gazed around curiously.

Sasuke watched as Sakura drank in the scenery. He turned to go, having decided that his good deed of the day was done.

There was the patter of dainty feet behind him. Turning, he stared in surprise as Sakura ran after him, ragged pink locks streaming behind her. "I'm coming with you, "she said determinedly.

Sasuke sighed; he really needed to stop saving princesses.


	8. riddle

The genin was on vacation.

Naruto was driving.

Sakura was in the back seat with Sai.

Kakashi was sitting with naruto in the front seat.

Hinata was sitting with Naruto

Shino was sitting in the seat between Naruto's and Sakura's

Kiba was sitting with Shino

So was Neji and Ino

TenTen and Lee was sitting with Sakura and Sai

So where is Sasuke?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this isn't funny

That was a riddle

When you find the anwer put it on the reveiw place And I will sent you a message if this is right or not

I did this for a friend


	9. vacation

**Sasuke: **"Did you hear about when Naruto attempted to drive to Disney?"

**Naruto:** "Yeah, He saw a sign saying: _" Disney Left"_ so he went home."

**Sasuke: **You really did that?

**Naruto:**...


	10. Stuffed animal

Itachi was walking home form a mission he cannot wait to get back to his stuffed animals Ickle-Drakey-Wakey,Drakey-Dookie-Diddy-Dums, Drakey-Diddy-Dobby-Doo,Drakey-Diddy-Dobby-Doo ,Snoogie-Woogie-Drakey-Poo , Drakey-Dinky-Dookie-Doodums, Drakey-Poopsie-Oopsie-Goo and Drakey-Dimsy-Mimsy-Doo-Doo.

But when he got home he remembered that they were given to his brother Sasuke who was using them for target practice!

They were destroyed

Itachi's mother said"We could buy you more toys"

"Toys...I don't wan't toys I want **revenge**!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reader I think you know what happens later.

If you have requests tell me Okay.Thanks!!!


End file.
